Question: $5wx + 3x + 3y + 7 = -4x + 7y - 3$ Solve for $w$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $5wx + 3x + 3y + {7} = -4x + 7y - {3}$ $5wx + 3x + 3y = -4x + 7y - {10}$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $5wx + 3x + {3y} = -4x + {7y} - 10$ $5wx + 3x = -4x + {4y} - 10$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $5wx + {3x} = -{4x} + 4y - 10$ $5wx = -{7x} + 4y - 10$ Isolate $w$ ${5}w{x} = -7x + 4y - 10$ $w = \dfrac{ -7x + 4y - 10 }{ {5x} }$